Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices, such as accelerometers, pressure sensors, and microphones, have found widespread use in many modern day electronic devices. For example, MEMS pressure sensors are commonly found in automobiles (e.g., in airbag deployment systems), tablet computers, or in smart phones.